Fuck-Me-Heels
by AnonSwanQueen
Summary: This is smutty! I update when I can. I am not a writer, I do this for fun. But nonetheless I hope you enjoy! Rated M! 21plus recommend.
1. Chapter 1

Henry is flipping through a photo album. There are pictures of everyone in his family but he's only paying attention to two specific people. His moms.

"Why haven't I seen this before?" He mumbles to himself under his breath, his eyes scanning each picture carefully, his pointer finger grazing the tops of them and then he stops. It's his 13th birthday photo, only a few months ago. He remembers this day fondly. Everyone was full of joy, except his moms. They were... off somehow, and he sees that in this photo.

The photo is of Henry, about to open presents. Regina and Emma are in the background. He can't make out the picture well, since the focus is on him, but from what it looks like... Emma is wiping a tear and walking away and what looks like Regina, reaching out as if to stop her.

It's the only picture from that day. "It must've been taken by my grandma. Wonder if she knows," Henry says to himself. Just then Regina walks in.

"Henry, what are you doing? You're supposed to be leaving for school!" She says sternly.

"What happened between you and mom?", Henry said, straight to the point.

Regina, looking caught off guard, "W-what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that ever since my birthday, 4 months ago, you two never talk."

"That's not true. Just last week Emma called me."

Henry rolled his eyes "Yeah, only to tell you I was coming over because she had an emergency at the station."

"You don't need to concern yourself with us. We are fine. You're going to be late for school." She turned on a heal and was out the door.

Regina places her hand on the wall and pulls out her phone. Scrolls to "Emma" and just looks at it for a second before hitting the 'call' button. The phone rings. Rings. Rings. "What?", that familiar voice answered back.

"We need to talk. About Henry. Can I meet you at the station?"

"Sure. I'm here all day."

"Okay. See you in a sec Emma"

*Click*, Emma hung up.

Regina's heart is racing. She hasn't spoken to Emma face to face since their big blow out. She starts thinking of that day, but just then Henry rushes out of his room, "I know I know! I'm going. Love you!" And he's down the stairs and out the door. Regina goes to her bedroom and looks at herself in the mirror and touches her hair. She wonders if Emma will notice she cut her hair. She looks at her outfit. Black blouse with a black blazer and a black pencil skirt. She remembers Emma looking her up and down and saying, "You should wear more red. You always looks so... sexy in red." Regina pushes the thought from her mind, but still heads to her closet and grabs a red blouse and red pumps to match. Her "Fuck-me-heels," Emma called them once. "Egh!" Regina says out loud, trying to focus on anything other than Emma, as she changes her outfit.

Emma hangs up the phone and sighs leaning back into her chair. She closes her eyes and rubs her temples. "She lead you on. She doesn't truly love you. Get. It. Together.", she says to herself. Just then, she hears the clicking of heels walking down the hallway. "She must've used magic to get here," Emma thinks. She turns around in her chair to see Regina. She can't help but look her up and down. "Bitch," she's thinks to herself as she sees those fuck-me-heels. She stares too long and realizes Regina has already said hello.

"Erm hey", she looks away and turns her chair back to facing her desk. Regina smirks and looks at the floor while she tucks her hair behind one ear. She caught her staring.

"So Henry?", Emma says as she shuffles papers on her desk. "What's up with him?"

"Well...", Regina says, walking around the front of the desk, as she leans against another table facing Emma. "He is continually late for school."

"That's it? Really? He's late?", Emma snaps back.

Regina is taken back. Clearly Emma is still mad about Henry's birthday. "Can... can we just talk?"

"We are."

"Em..."

"Don't call me that."

"Call you what? Your name?" She smirks again.

"You know what I mean Regina."

"Oh come on Em. No more Gina? Wanna be formal now? Okay... Miss Swan, I'm tired of this." She motions with her hand, back and forth, between them.

"Should've thought of that before saying you didn't want anything more to do with me!" Emma looks her in the eye. Only for a moment before she can't stand it anymore and looks away.

"We both know that's not what happened Em!"

"For fucks sake Regina, don't call me that!"

Regina stiffens her body language and crosses her arms. "Em!" She's pauses. "Emma... that's not what happened and you know that. I-I just don't know."

"Exactly. You don't know! And I do. God! Gina I've known for so long."

"So, do I need to apologize? I'm sorry I was blinded by Robin? I'm sorry I thought you were in love with Mr. hanger-hand!? Is that what you want?"

"Of course. It's my fault. My fault, I took love in the only place I thought I could find it. How could I compete with your 'soulmate' Regina?"

Regina starts fiddling with her hands and getting hot. She never does well when confronted about Robin. Did she love him? Was it forced because of what tinker bell told her?

"I am sorry", Regina says.

"No. Regina we're not doing this. Not now. I thought this was about Henry."

"Well he knows something is up. Probably ever since... since..."

"Since you told me you didn't want to tell him. Or anyone for that matter."

"...yeah."

They sit in silence. Regina looks at Emma. Her wavy blonde hair rests perfectly in front of her, stoping at her breasts. Her shirt is low. Regina remembers her mouth kissing over Emma's breasts. The thought makes her hot and she turns and takes her blazer off. Emma looks up to see what's she's doing. Her eyes trace every inch of that body. Her ass. Oh...her ass. Emma thinks back to Regina on top of her. Power hungry. Always. Her hands that slid down her back and rounded over her ass. The thought lingers and Regina catches her staring.

"I miss you.", Regina says softly.

Emma comes out of her train of thought. "Don't. Don't do this to me."

"Do what Em? You know that we are..." She trails off.

"Are what?"

"Are amazing together."

Emma sighs in frustration. "I need more."

"Okay."

Emma looks up. "What?"

Regina walks over to to her desk in a slow and sexy walk. She placed both hands on the table. Her blouse much too low. "I said. Okay."

"Y-you'd talk to our friends. Our family? Henry?"

"Yes." She bites her lip softly. "In baby steps. But yes... I will. If that means I get you back, yes." Regina glances down Emma's shirt.

"Don't." Emma stands and runs her fingers through her hair glancing around the room. This is too steamy. Too much tension. Regina comes around to Emma's side of the table.

"Sit on the desk Miss Swan." A chill runs through Emma's body. That voice. That commanding voice. Her... -Queen- voice.

"Gina. Not here. We should..." Regina grabs her hips and pushes her against the table so she sits on the edge. "Shhh. Just... stop talking.", she orders. Emma obeys.

Regina tucks Emma's hair behind her ear and Emma can't help but lean into it. "Gina", Emma says softly. Regina's hand follows her hair down, between Emma's unzipped jacket, as she traces over her breasts, down to Emma's stomach. Emma arches her back. Wanting more. "So eager.", Regina says in Emma's ear. Emma takes a deep breath. "I don't know how you do this to me, Gina."

Regina grabs Emma's jeans and undoes the belt. Emma helps and then pulls it completely out of the loops and sets in on the table. This sparks Regina's curiosity but she doesn't say a thing. Regina undoes Emma's pants and pulls them down. She pulls back and pats the table.

"Up, Miss Swan." Emma listens. A shiver runs through her body as her ass touches the cold table. Her thong doesn't offer any coverage. Regina takes a seat in the chair then grabs Emma's knees and separates them. She sees that Emma's underwear is already wet.

"Definitely eager." She says to Emma as her hands slide up Emma's thighs. Emma exhales loudly, closely watching Regina. Regina takes the back side of her two fingers and rubs them softly up and down Emma's underwear. Emma lets out another loud exhale as a shiver runs down her spine. With the tip of Regina's fingers she circles around Emma's clit. Emma closes her eyes and leans her head back in pleasure. Regina grabs Emma's thong from the front and pulls it up. It tightens around Emma's lips and cilt and she lets out a moan. She pulls it to the side and starts kissing the inside of Emma's leg. Each kiss getting closer and closer to Emma's throbbing clit. She places a soft delicate kiss right where Emma needs it most and her body stiffens as she moans

"Gina. More. Please." Regina obeys and licks from lips to clit flicking Emma's clit at the end. Emma grabs the side of the table. Her knuckles whiten with her firm grip. Regina smiles as she goes back for more. The sweet taste of her savior is unlike anything else. She plays with Emma's clit with her tongue, before gently taking it between her teeth.

"Oh fuck Gina." Emma says as she places her hand on Regina's head, pulling it to her, wanting more. Regina lets Emma lead her as she brings up her hand and places two fingers inside Emma. Her wetness covers Regina's fingers as Emma moans loudly pulling Regina in harder. Regina becomes extremely aroused and curves her fingers inside Emma and fucks her hard and fast, Regina's tongue still playing with Emma's clit. Emma's pulls on Regina's hair and Regina moans on her clit.

"Ah yes. Mmm fuck. My Queen. Don't stop!", Emma begs. Regina relentlessly sucks on Emma's clit and finger fucks her. She listens to Emma's sounds. She can tell she's close.

"Cum for me my beautiful savior", she whispers on her clit.

"Ahhh fuck!", Emma cries out as she feels her body building. Her pussy tightens around Regina's fingers.

"Yes. Yes! Oh FUCK! Yes Gina!", she cries as she starts to ride Regina's fingers faster. Humping into them as she is sent over the edge. Her body shaking under Regina's touch.

"Mmm.", Regina says on Emma's clit as she starts to relax and breathe heavily. Regina stands and kisses Emma. Their tongues dance together and Emma tastes herself on Regina's mouth.

"I love you.", Regina says. Emma smiles and kisses the side of Regina's lips.

"I love you too." She pauses before grabbing Regina by the hips and twisting her around so Regina is against the table.

"You're wearing your fuck-me-heels."

Regina smirks and says, "Of course I am, dear."

"Let me see you in them with nothing on."

Regina starts undoing her blouse, and drops it to the floor. Her black lacy bra cupping her breasts, always making perfect cleavage. Regina shimmies out of her skirt and it falls to the floor. She steps out of it kicking it to the side. She has her black tights on with, as always, no underwear. Emma makes a motion with her finger telling Regina to turn around. Regina turns around and leans over the desk. She knows Emma loves her ass. Emma's hands run down her back. She undoes Regina's bra and it falls down her arms. Her breasts hanging. Emma's hands continue down and around that perfect ass. She grabs it with force, Regina moans. Emma knows just how she likes it. Rough. Emma pulls Regina's stockings down and just around her ass. Her finger tips tracing around it and she gives it a slap.

Regina moans, "Harder". Caressing where she just slapped, Emma lifts her hand and slaps again.

"Ahh yes!", Regina cries out as she feels herself tighten when Emma slaps her. Emma's fingers slide right between Regina's legs, finding her lips, she eases her middle finger inside Regina. Regina moans under Emma's touch. She reaches deeper inside, completely feeling all of Regina. With the wetness, she pulls her finger out and swirls it around Regina's clit. Regina moans loudly, then bites her lip.

"I've missed this", Emma tells her.

"Mmm", is all Regina can get out.

"You. Being mine. I get to finally exercise some kind of control over you." Emma continues circling Regina's clit, quickening her pace. "You are under my spell. You desire me. You... need me." Emma inserts two fingers inside Regina as she says "need".

Regina cries out, "mmmm fuck Emma. Yes. I need you. Mmm please." She starts to grind herself back onto Emma's hand, desperate for more. Emma pulls out and slaps Regina's ass again.

"Still yourself, My Queen. This is my doing. At my will."

"Ah god please, yes Emma. You have me. Ple-", just then Emma's fingers part Regina's wet lips and she begins to fuck her hard. Emma stands and leans over Regina as she continues. She cups one of Regina's breasts and rolls her tit between her fingers. Regina can barely contain herself. Moaning. Knowing her climax is coming. Emma kisses Regina's shoulder and whispers in her ear, "cum for me. To me.", and Regina does just that. Her orgasm rips through her body as she shakes under Emma's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina strolls through Storybrooke after just leaving the sheriffs office and having mind blowing sex with Emma. She's lost in her own thoughts, trying to process what just happened. She missed Emma's touch so much but she wonders how she's going to have to come out now to her friends and family... to Henry. What will he think? What if he feels lied to? Her stomach drops at the thought of hurting Henry and her walking pace slows.

"Everything alright Madam Mayor?"

"Huh?" Regina looks up to see Archie walking his Dalmatian.

"You look... frazzled"

"I'm fine!" Regina snaps back, annoyed.

"If you say so Madam Mayor. Good day." He tips his hat and starts to walk away.

"Emma and I are together. Like together together and I'm freaking out!" Regina blurts.

Archie stops walking and looks at her a sighs, almost out of pity.

"Follow me. Let's talk in my office."

Regina nods and interlocks her fingers, in a nervous way, as she takes a look around to see if anyone else could've heard, but there was no one else around. Or so she assumed...

Upon getting to Archie's office, he makes his dog lay down on it's bed with a treat then, motions to the couch.

"Take a seat." Regina does, her body very stiff.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?"

"Maybe this was a mistake. You cant tell anyone. Doctor/patient confidentiality right? Cause I swear to god cricket I will..."

Archie cuts her off, "calm down Regina. I'll never speak of this to anyone. Just please. Let's start wherever you're comfortable."

"Okay. Okay." She leans back against the back of the couch. She relaxes.

"Well about 5 years ago.."

"5 years ago?" Archie says in shock. Regina shoots him a death glare. "Sorry... continue."

"So... about 5 years ago" she continues. Regina reminisced about how there was always a level of chemistry between them. This undeniable tension that felt like fire whenever they were in a room together. But no one ever wanted to say something, for fear of misreading these feelings. Insert Hook and Robin, and how she was told that Robin was her destiny, tinker bell couldn't have been wrong, and how it was her fate. But after Robin died, she fell into a depression. She did her best to hide it from everyone, especially Henry and Emma. But Emma showed up at her house one night after she got off work, returning Henry's backpack that he had left at the station.

Regina becomes almost angry while explaining the story. "... and Emma just welcomed herself into my house! Without saying a word. I thought I heard something. But I was too drunk to care. She came up stairs to find me a mess. Sitting against my bed on the ground with an entire bottle of whiskey. And oh god..." She leans forward putting her head in her hands, speaking towards the ground. "...and lesbian porn was on my tv."

Archie sits uncomfortably in his chair. "Okay... so what happened?"

Regina sits back up sighing. "She did what she always does. She took care of me, picked me up off the floor and put me in bed. I just kept saying 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry' and she just kept saying 'it's okay Gina. It's okay.' And she went to turn my tv off and I told her not to cause it helped me think of her."

Archie took a deep inhale in surprise.

"I know." Regina continued "and Emma just looked at me, confused, and I told her that I was so upset over Robin dying because I was really hoping he was my happily ever after. Because then I wouldn't have to hurt every time I looked at her, because I knew I'd never have her. And how Robin brought me comfort, because I truly believed that maybe someday I'd stop loving her and I'd love him more. Because ... it was 'fate'." Regina uses her fingers to make quotations in the air.

"And... how did Emma respond?", Archie asks.

"She told me I was drunk. She sat on the edge of my bed as I closed my eyes. After a few minutes I heard the tv click off. She must've thought I fell asleep, and used the remote. She let out a sigh and said, "me too Gina. Me too." She kissed my forehead... and left."

"Wow", Archie replied.

"Yup... and that was... about 6 months ago. The next day I went to work. I couldn't think. I just couldn't organize my thoughts. I was working but not really working."

"Explains why I never heard back."

Regina looks confused "Awe...yes. Your request to paint the front of your practice." She thinks... "Yes that's fine."

Archie smiles "Thank you, but I do believe we're off track."

"I know. So as I was saying, I was all over the place. I left my phone at home. Emma came bursting into my office..."

*regina explaining this*

"for gods sake regina! Where have you been?"

"Excuse me Miss Swan? I've been working!" Regina snaps back.

"I texted. No reply. I called. No answer. I went to your house, TO WHICH I STILL DON'T OWN A KEY FOR, and it was locked. I was thinking you were hurt!" Emma says out of breath

"For god sakes Emma, calm yourself. I'm fine." As she motions up and down her body. "Totally fine."

"Well," Emma huffs, "pick up your damn phone!" Emma turns on a heal and slams the door on her way out. Regina slightly flinches at the sound of the door slamming. She goes behind her desk and picks up her phone and dials her cell phone voicemail. She listens to the messages.

"Hey Regina. It's Emma. Just making sure you're okay, and...", she pauses, "wondering if you remember me coming by last night? Anywho, Drink water." Click.

The next message plays, "Regina. Hey. Could you just send me a text? Lemme know you're alright. Last night was no big deal." She pauses. "Okay. Call me... or text." Click.

Another message, "Okay... Regina. Come on. You were drunk. I don't take what you said seriously. So. Can you just get over it and lemme know you're okay?" Click.

"I didn't mean that. That was rude... Gina please call." Click.

"Now I'm worried. Call me." Click.

"For Christ sake Regina, answer your damn door." Regina can make out knocking sounds on a door. "Regina open up!" Click.

"Okay Regina I'm trying really hard to keep calm. I've let you have your time of regret and now I'm just pissed off! Answer your fucking phone!" Click.

The messages end and Regina hangs up the phone with force. "What is with her!?" She leans back in her chair talking to herself. "Last night not a big deal? My time a regret? What the fuck!?"

*Regina finishes telling the story to Archie*

"And from that day... things just got... complicated."

"Complicated?", Archie asks.

"Yeah well.. that night, after work, I went to the station. I knew she was working the graveyard shift. I apologized for not having my phone. She apologized for over reacting. I joked about how I can handle my liquor and she doesn't need to worry. She told me she knows, but she always does. And I told her that I do too and we talked all night and... well... it finally happened."

"What happened?"

*Regina explains that night*

"So you came all this way to say sorry?" Emma raises her brow.

"yes" Regina straightens her posture and tugs on her blazer, making it wrinkle free. "why do you ask?"

"oh no reason" There's an awkward silence. "So..." Emma stands and messes with a few papers on the desk. "I got new locks on the jail cells." She says trying to fill the silence.

"oh?" Regina fakes interest. Emma and Regina's eyes meet. More silence. Regina's eyes scan Emma's face and she can't help but look at Emma's lips. The tension builds between them. This familiar fire-like energy radiates off them. Emma glances at Regina's lips. She can't help but look at that scar on Regina's upper lip and think how shed love to kiss it.

"the locks..." Regina breaks the silence.

"Erm yes" Emma turns and walks towards the cells and opens one. Regina follows.

"They're enchanted with my magic. Only I can open them. Emma reaches towards the lock and Regina does too. Their hands touch and this electric charge sparks between them.

"ah!" Regina pulls her hand back.

"sorry!" Emma reaches for Regina's hand, she grabs it and turns it over in her hands. "what was that?"

"static I'd assume. Hurt like a bitch though"

Emma rolls her eyes and lets go and looks at Regina. Regina stares back.


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" Regina asks in an almost too snippy tone.

Emma, taken back by the tone. "Nothing." She breaks the eye contact and walks back to her desk. "Well it's getting late and I really need to you know… eh… work. So…"

The brunette mentally kicks herself. She mumbles under her breath, "why must I always fight this back?"

"Excuse me? What was that?" Emma bites back and without missing a beat, "You know Regina I'm so tired. I'm so tired of hating you. being your friend. Being your family. Hating you again. Being let down by you. Trusting you. Caring for you. And being damn right confused by you!" Regina feels her blood start to boil. Normally she'd have some quick-witted sly comment to make back. "Do you have nothing to say? Honestly Madam Mayor, I thought you'd have grown tired of your ups and downs but if I know anything about you, it's that you never back down and I'm going to just have to deal with this." Emma realizes she has come a full circle. Obviously she has to deal with it. She'd do anything for this –extremely frustrating- woman.

Regina stands there taken back by it. The blonde has a point. Anytime she feels threatened, like her feelings or emotions have gotten ahead of her, she uses her words to protect her. Attacking those around her, the very people she loves.

"Fine." Emma turns on a heal and as she passes by Regina, Regina grabs her arm and spins her back around. Emma feels a charge of anger run through her veins but before she could say anything Regina is coming right at her. So taken off guard when their lips crash into each other in the most unpleasant way. The brunette quickly cups Emma's face when she feels that her body has gone completely stiff. Emma's body reacts before she even has time to process it and her hands tangle into Regina's silk-like hair. Emma moans into the kiss as she deepens it, her tongue darting into Regina's mouth. This is what Emma has always wanted, maybe minus the whole part of their lips slamming together. She had imagined it'd be more graceful. Nonetheless it finally happened. They let the kiss take them into a world of their own but before long they hear the clearing of a throat.

You would think that two people, especially two people like Emma and Regina, would jump apart at the second they were caught. But this little world they were lost in, would take more than a clear of the throat. It was probably Leeroy anyhow.

"Well I suppose I'll just leave then." It wasn't until they heard Ruby's voice that they finally backed off one another and wiped their faces. "I wasn't sure if you two were going to come up for air!"

"Enough Red." Emma says trying to rub the remaining lipstick Regina had gotten on her lips. Emma turns to Regina, having not yet seen or heard a reaction from her. Regina just looks in shock, eyes wide, fingers gently touching her lips where Emma's had been. Emma grabs Regina's hand, "'Gina, it's okay. Ruby will keep her mouth shut."

Ruby nods and holds up 3 fingers, "scouts honor!" Regina seems to snap back and pulls her hand away from Emma.

"I'll be at my office." Is all she says before a cloud of purple smoke surrounds her and she's gone.

*****This is where her story telling ends. Back in Archie's office*****

Regina pauses waiting for him to say something. He says nothing.

"That's it. That's the first time we kissed."

"So, did Ruby ever tell anyone?"

Regina scoffs, "You think that scared hound would ever do anything after the stern warning I gave her the next day. No. No one else knows." She says confidently. "Well and now you."

"You don't think Emma ever confined into anyone else?"

"She better not have told anyone else."

"I'm not so sure it's her _telling_ as much as it is her needing to process something."

"What are you getting at? Does someone else know? Do you know something I don't?" She leans closer, her voice growing colder.

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying you seem to be in 100% control of who knows and what they know but if Emma took any of that control, you'd… you'd…"

"Lose my temper." She finishes his sentence.

"Yes." Archie replies thinking that was a much better way to put what he was thinking.

"Well," She relaxes and sits back against the couch once more, "I told her we could tell Henry. And everyone."

"wow" Archie looks surprised. Regina looks almost proud that she has surprised him. _See I don't need therapy._ She thinks to herself.

"So Emma could be… out telling someone right now?"

"I'd hope not!" Seeing that she's reverting back to her ways she tries to cover it "because… we should do it together. I think that's best."

"I see." is all Archie says in reply.

They talk for another hour or so on Regina's _controlling_ behavior. Regina grows bored of the conversation and leaves. As she leaves she sees Gold sitting in the waiting area. "Good afternoon Madam Mayor. Come to clear your mind?"

Regina straightens her body. "Don't flatter yourself Gold. Archie wants to paint the front of his practice which called for a meeting."

Gold looks down on his watch, "An hour and fifteen-minute meeting on paint? Must be quite the decision. Blue? Perhaps white would look better than the beige."

Regina feels her anger build. Had he been sitting out there the whole time. Did he hear anything? Who'd he tell and better yet, what would he want for the information? "What do you want Gold?"

"Want?" He stands and walks past her saying, "to start my appointment of course." He says sarcastically. She knows very well Gold doesn't take advice from others, and especially someone like Archie. Once in Archie's office all she hears is "oh you came." Before the door is shut. Maybe he didn't hear anything? Maybe she should stay for a while and see if she can hear anything. Her phone buzzes.

 _Henry_

He's calling. She clicks the answer button. "Hi Henry"

"Mom! … C-Come …ick!"

"What? Henry I can't hear you. You're breaking up. I'm kind of in the middle of something." She looks back at Archie's office door.

"She-… Dead."

Regina's eye snatches up and she presses the phone to hear ear. "Who's dead Henry? Who's dead!? Where are you!?"

"… docks" Click. The line disconnects. Regina puffs into a cloud of purple smoke before missing a beat.


End file.
